


Lost in Stone

by FiKate



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt mind over matter at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/106317.html">100 word stories.</a><br/>What went through Tumnus' mind as he waited in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Stone

Once the Witch waved her wand, he lost himself in a place without time and with flickering thoughts. Tumnus drifted in his prison of stone searching for a sign of what remained beyond him.

Was Lucy safe? Had he risked enough to save her or would he be forgotten, another life lost for Narnia like his father?

He couldn’t see or truly feel, it was like sleeping but with no dreams and no sense of when morning would come. Then Aslan’s breath warmed him and he had to remember how to walk and be again.

Lucy and Narnia were safe.


End file.
